


HOT IN HERRE

by cedes_92150, lila_luscious1



Category: Code Black (TV), Grey's Anatomy, Station 19 (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, F/F, F/M, Jack Feels, Jack being Jack, Multi, maya has issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:41:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22561183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cedes_92150/pseuds/cedes_92150, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lila_luscious1/pseuds/lila_luscious1
Summary: Jack Gibson and Maya Bishop break up when Maya becomes Captain.For him, blindsided by the decision, it's a betrayal. For HER, it;s keepingher EYES ON THE PRIZE...FOR THE RECORD I DON'T AGREE W/HOW AMD CO.ARE TREATING MAYA IN SEASON 3
Relationships: Andrea "Andy" Herrera/Robert Sullivan, Andrea Herrera/Robert Sullivan, Andy Herrera/Robert Sullivan, Maya Bishop/Jack Gibson (past), Victoria Hughes/Lucas Ripley, Victoria Hughes/Lucas Ripley/Robert Sullivan
Comments: 35
Kudos: 31





	1. Getting Hot

**Author's Note:**

  * For [julrenda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/julrenda/gifts), [StaceyGray11](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StaceyGray11/gifts), [Butterball730](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butterball730/gifts), [Alynnroe89](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alynnroe89/gifts), [CSW1420](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CSW1420/gifts), [daggerncloak](https://archiveofourown.org/users/daggerncloak/gifts), [emilylukns](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilylukns/gifts), [LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley/gifts), [Chloelovesstation_19andwentworth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chloelovesstation_19andwentworth/gifts), [BAUProfiler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BAUProfiler/gifts), [lovevicley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovevicley/gifts), [Bacner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacner/gifts), [4QuietRyt3r](https://archiveofourown.org/users/4QuietRyt3r/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack Gibson and Maya Bishop break up when Maya becomes Captain.  
> For him, blindsided by the decision, it's a betrayal. For HER, it;s keeping  
> her EYES ON THE PRIZE...FOR THE RECORD I DON'T AGREE W/HOW AMD CO.  
> ARE TREATING MAYA IN SEASON 3

"You know, Maya...I've known you for years. And you know ME-you KNOW-  
YOU KNOW that Andy and I ended because I wanted to solidify hers and my relationship.  
You KNOW that I put my whole heart, my whole SELF into whomever I'm with, and would  
rather have not begun with you at all , than to have... **this** ...'result'.

"NOT high school, Jack. You say relationship, I say hook-up."

"You are also aware that I don't do hook-ups. Maybe I should. Starting now."

A scornful Maya Bishop has an answer at the ready: "I'D call six months of great sex, with an Olympic  
athlete and rising star within the SFD a not so bad result, as you put it earlier. Love 'em and leave 'em,  
is how I operate, and YOU know that. Now you've caught feelings, and I'm sorry, but the only way to get  
ahead here, or in any organization, is to put the job, and YOURSELF first. I'll get to where I'm going WAY  
before you do, or ANDY, because I'd don't let friendships, 'feels'-ANYTHING-get in my way. And you do."

"Yeah, okay. I'll embrace that character flaw of loyalty to my friends, to the people I care about. I saw you-  
the look on your face, that crafty, cunning look you get-that I ignored, because I'd fallen for you, and  
wanted to keep fucking you-when the Chief went down, and then the Barrens incident...you were striking  
names off of the list; putting together a strategy: 'how many of those won't return to duty; clearing my  
way to CAPTAIN, then CHIEF'. I told myself that there's a 'good' Maya underneath it all. That's my failure-  
painting over who and what you really are."

"And I embrace who I AM- _a WINNER_ , Jack. I WIN."


	2. COOLER But Still Hot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After her Father Lane grabbed her hair at the Pac-North scene,  
> Maya Bishop's epiphany continue: Lane's brutish treatment of  
> his family, especially younger brother Mason

_These cramps are AGONIZING...she CAN'T MAKE IT...her Dad doesn't-WON'T_  
_understand...THE PAIN, it's too much!...There he is, running beside her, shouting_  
_NEVER SHUTTING THE FUCK UP!...she's gonna fall...her legs won't hold her...then a sudden_  
_loosening; in the calf muscle her left leg-she's hobbling, but still running...another step-_  
_the pain is LESS...and her gait smooths out, and she can push a little FASTER, a little HARDER..._ .

As usual, her Dad was right; IS right.

Except that wasn't-he ISN'T. Shouting, belittling, subjugating her Mom and Mason-hot bitter tears spring to her eyes when she  
thinks of her homeless, narcotic addled younger brother, Mason. With that, she gets her keys, purse, and jacket. Her destination  
is the homeless encampment where Mason was last seen. On the way she calls Meredith Grey (unavailable) then Dr. Diane Lewis.  
"Dr. Lewis, hi...yes, I will be about, m-my Father. Uh do you have privileges at Grey Sloan? Because my brother is h-homeless  
and suffering from mental illness. That's great, and thank you so much: I will owe you big time. After I find him, I'll get an Aid  
Car to transport him to Psychiatric. Yes, thank you, Dr. Lewis."

Full of dread, Maya approaches the orange and white tent she purchased for him two years ago. She tearfully notes that the tent  
itself, and the area around it are quite clean, considering. She squats down in front of the structure.

"Mason! It's Maya! MASON!"

After a bit of rustling, the zipper raps down and Mason peeks out. His hair is quite shaggy, but his face looks clean.  
"Who is it-Maya?"

"It's me, Little Brother. I wanna take you to the hospital, get you well. I hate that you're living like this..."

"G-Go away: I ain't going nowhere with you." His bitter, accusing eyes causes her heart to stutter. "Y-you went away;  
left me with him...and he broke me...so gt the fuck outta here, leave me alone-you're good at that."

"I know that I didn't protect you...I KNOW THAT, but PLEASE MASON: let me do that now. I promise that if after the hospital, you  
want to leave. no one will stop you. I just want you to be well. Let me help you: OK?"

"My stuff..."

"My friends Jack and Dean are gonna pack it up and take it to my house."

His eyes now saucers, Mason sputters "B-BIG BLACK G-GUY."

Wiping away tears, Maya laughs and agrees. "He IS big' but he's the sweetest man I know. C'mon-my friend Andy's taking us to  
the hospital."

"Let's get Mason's shit packed and loaded, SWEET MAN!" Jack laughs.


	3. Object Of My Desire

_Turn on emotions so strong; Passion's fire burns on and on; My body screams, please make love to me,_  
 _You're the OBJECT OF MY DESIRE_ ...

Ripley must have taught his best friend some of his 'Jedi tricks'...or else he is a WIZARD...Andy Herrera can't explain why this  
her Boss has such an effect on her: physically, her body gets hot, and she has trouble with basic motor skills. Mentally, she   
loses the thread of 'chit chat', and more than one of her A shift colleagues has to repeat a question while she stares at them  
blankly. And it's not Ryan Tanner's death, or hr Father's...it's HIM. 

She asks for and requests a session with Dr. Diane Lewis, during which she takes pains to confront the therapist about her   
assertion that she married her boss as a replacement for Pruitt. "I'm IN LOVE with Robert-what I do with him I would never   
consider doing with my Dad"-

"Now...I didn't mean that you had such a desire"-

_I'm not finished, please_ ! I love him, and I love the way he makes me feel. Also, he is 42, I'm 32. So the 'searching  
for a father figure' doesn't play, either. I admit that the secrecy of we're doing excites me to a point-being WITH HIM excites me   
more. When I said that he undoes me, I mean he breaks me down to who I am."

Dr. Lewis is all smiles: "Well! That's a lot! You didn't say nearly as much the last time we spoke! And I'm happy that you concluded  
WHETHER what you feel for your Boss is true romantic love-I wanted you to get to that on your own. And it seems that you have.  
Excellent."

"Thank you. The question really pissed me off at first-I thought 'how dare you!' And then I saw where you were going. I also  
wanna say that Robert has agreed to come to marital counselling. That will be good for us, because...well...I'll wait until we  
have a joint session.

_You're the OBJECT OF MY DESIRE_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "He's a Class D fire: I don't want to put him out"  
> Andy Herrera


End file.
